Riza's fantasy
by CapitalD
Summary: When Riza starts to have a fantasy dream about him, Roy decides to help.


It started with a few incomprehensible mumblings. Then he felt her shifting restlessly. Roy was sleeping on his back and he felt her weight on his left side. _Urg, already time to wake up?_

"Riza," he mumbled, still very drowsy. He had been in a deep sleep when she had started waking him up. He opened one eye to look at the time and was surprised it was only four in the morning. Now that he got a better look, the bedroom was still dark.

Just when he was about go back to sleep, he heard Riza whimper.

"No," she shifted her leg that was on top of him. "Don't."

Now he remembered what had woken him up. He knew they both still suffered from nightmares from time to time. With concern, he slid out a bit from under her to get a better look.

"Riza," he whispered gently, about to shake her awake, but stopped when he saw her face.

She was smiling. "Roy," she said with a moan. Now he was definitely wide awake and interested in her dream. _Is she dreaming about me?_

His left arm was still trapped beneath her. Not wanting to risk waking her up, he laid back down, but this time facing her. He chuckled as he heard her mumble something and laugh a bit. _At least it's a good dream._

"Ah!" she gasped and moaned again. Roy stared at her with wide eyes. The look on her face, the sound she was making and the voice she used all reminded him of a certain situation. _No... don't tell me._ He felt himself blush and an all too familiar heat pool down his groin area. She squirmed again and this time moved closer to him and thrusted her hip towards him.

Roy groaned involuntarily when he felt her leg and hip touch his manhood. Riza was breathing louder now. Not being able to restrain himself, he snaked his free arm around her, moving slowly down towards her butt. He slipped his fingers beneath her underwear from the side and reached for her core. He couldn't contain his pride when he felt how wet she was. _So I'm also good in her dreams._

He smirked when he felt her gasp when he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Ah," she moaned and breathed loudly, "Roy." That prompted him to continue. He slid his finger slowly in and out of her wet folds, thoroughly enjoying the effect he was having on her. He, too, was fully turned on, but he was having too much fun to disturb her now. His priority was always to please her first, especially when she was the first one to initiate. When it came to having sex, he was always the one to start. He didn't mind it, but whenever she made the advances, which was rare, it excited him even more.

He felt her tighten on his finger. She was close now. He slipped another finger inside of her and pulled her closer to him, but as he did, she started to wake up.

"Huh? Roy?" she asked groggily, between gasps. Roy smirked down at her and thrusted his fingers faster. She crumbled on top of him and latched onto his shirt. Shifting a bit so she was fully on top of him, he asked, "nice dream Riza?"

Her face was still hidden from him, buried in his chest, but he felt her whine and whimper.

"What was that dear? I couldn't hear you very well," he teased her. With his other hand, he slipped it beneath her hip and rubbed her clitoris to help her reach her climax. That action made her moan and grind her hips against his hand, begging for more contact.

Wanting to please his lady, he rubbed and thrusted his fingers faster inside of her. "Roy!" she moaned as she felt the waves of pleasure run over her. Roy kept his fingers inside of her to feel the twitching of her walls. His other hand went under her shirt and rubbed her back that was coated with sweat.

Riza was still breathing heavily on top of him, still refusing to meet his gaze. Roy chuckled, making his chest rumbled under her. "Was it good?" he had to wait a bit for an answer.

"I'm not telling you," Riza said in a low mumble.

Having just gotten married a month ago, Roy couldn't take his hands off his new wife. They would make love every single night. It just happens that yesterday they had been too tired and fell asleep without any sex. He knew Riza was still too shy to ask for sex, but he didn't know she would actually dream about it if he didn't give it to her.

"I guess I'm not the only perverted one between us," he teased her. This time, she lifted her head and glared at him.

"It's not like I choose what I dream about," she said with a pout as she turned her head and laid it on his chest, not liking the fact that he had caught her in a very embarrassing situation.

"But I'm glad that you dream of making love to me in your dreams too. I don't know what I'd do if it had been someone else," Roy admitted, playing with her hair. This time Riza chuckled.

"Who would I make love to other than you Roy?" She said and kissed him on the lips slowly.

"You woke me up you know," he stated a fact.

"You should have just gone back to sleep," she said, knowing her answer was preposterous.

"Yes and miss those erotic sounds and looks on your face? No thanks. I just made your fantasies come true. Don't I deserve some kind of reward?" he asked with a smug look.

Riza smirked back suggestively and slowly slid her hips lower until she felt something hit her center. "What kind of reward?" she asked in a husky voice, already nibbling his ear.

He groaned as he restrained himself. "My wife gave me a huge erection without knowing and now I just can't get rid of it." He felt her smile against his neck.

"Is that so? Well, I can that care of that." She took off her shirt in one motion and got onto her knees to remove her now drenched underwear. She then proceeded to remove his boxers, while he hastily removed his shirt himself. He was starting to get even more excited since Riza was taking the lead.

She sat back down on his hips, with his manhood trapped between her folds. She slid up and down slowly, obviously enjoying the effect she was having on him. She herself was getting more and more wet as she rubbed herself on his length.

"Riza," he pleaded. She smiled and leaned forward, giving him a kiss before she grabbed him and positioned him at her entrance.

He gasp and closed his eyes as he felt her walls slowly wrap around his manhood. She started to move slowly until she found her rhythm. He could hear her breathing hard too and some moans from time to time as she focused on her movements. He liked watching her when she was on top of him. Although he was a legs man, he definitely knew how to appreciate her breasts. He grabbed them in his hands and played with her nipples. That took her by surprise and made her falter in her rhythm.

He propped himself up on one elbow so he could take her nipple into his mouth. Riza arched her back and started to pump faster.

"Ah, Riza!" he groaned as he felt himself come near his end. He reached down between them and rubbed her clitoris with his thumb to help her come at the same time. He knew she was close too because her walls clenched harder around him and she was thrusting faster and faster.

Nearing the end, he joined her in the movements until he felt her stiffen and fall on top of him. He continued pumping until he came a few seconds later. Both of them were breathing hard and he knew she still felt the waves of pleasure because of the twitches she would have from time to time.

"Can you pass me a tissue?" she asked, not moving an inch from on top of his chest. He reached his arm out to take a couple of tissues from the nightstand.

"I'll do it." He slowly slid himself out of her and wiped her folds, preventing his sperm from leaking everywhere. He felt her twitch as he wiped her. He threw away the tissues and flipped them so they were laying on their sides facing each other.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too," she cuddled closer to him. He pulled the sheets up and settled them in. They stayed that way in silence for a few seconds before Roy broke the silence.

"You know, if you wake me up this way every morning, I don't think I'd have a hard time waking up."

"We'd still be late Roy because we'd have a hard time stopping," Riza answered, already with a tired voice.

"Oh so you admit even you would have a hard time stopping?" he teased her.

"That's why it's never going to happen Roy. Now go back to sleep!"

He was glad it was a Saturday morning so they could continue sleeping. _Ahh, married life is the best._

* * *

 **A.N.:** So this was my first time writing M themed fanfic... I hope it was alright haha. This is definitely something that I thought would happen between Roy and Riza lol.

D


End file.
